Disney Land or DW MADNESS
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: Ok me and a group of friends there are no real names besides DW Character's nicknames Example: Squishy Hatter It was just a little idea my friends and I came up with and we just started writing more and more and more... Hope you enjoy! Coments are :D


Chapter 1 the bus

Morganne: Are we going to die when we're going to DW?

Mr. Teacher: No.

Syd:- whispers to Morganne - No you're going to be abducted by aliens.

Allison: Or the Mad Hatter.

Melody: Yeah.

Syd: No, it would be the other was around. ( All start laughing )

Morganne: Did you bring the camera?

- Syd has to think- Oh the camera! Yeah I brought it.

Morganne: Good. Now remember the plan...

Syd: No abducting Mr. Mad Hatter.

Daniel: Squishy!

- All laugh again-

Morganne: I hope we find him. Rumor is he is the hardest DW character to find.

Allison: With that hat?

Melody: Yeah it would be all like, where is he and then we see a giant hat, I found him!

Syd: Ha!

: -randomly- Are you girls happy you're going to DW?

Syd, Melody, Allison: Morganne is!

Syd: And the best part is I get to film her!

Morganne: Like a stalker...

Allison: Shh - pushes Morganne-

Morganne: OW!

Morganne: Its dark outside.

Melody: No duh Sherlock.

- Morganne yawns loudly -

Syd: Aww is someone tired?

- Morganne does not hear her because she is sleeping-

BLACK OUT

Syd: Morganne wake up. - She doesn't reply -

WAKE UP!

- Allison slaps her- Allison: Syd can I see your water bottle?

Morganne: IM UP! Are we at DW?

Melody: No, we're at Walmart.

Morganne: Oh...

Syd, Melody, Allison: No! We're at DW stupid!

Morganne: Ok lets get off of this bus.

- They all leave-

Chapter 3 Getting in.

At the gate...

Tour guide: Tickets.

Morganne: -whisper- Oh crap I forgot my ticket!

Tour guide: Then you can't get in.

Allison: - whispers to syd - This is going to be amusing.

Morganne: Listen - looks at nametag - Joe, I've been riding with them! And now I have to...

Allison: Morganne!

Morganne: shh! And now I have to...

Allison: Morganne! - Turns her around and slaps her- Morganne look! - She holds up her ticket-

Morganne: You're so gonna pay...

Tour Guide: Welcome to DW, where all your dreams come true.

Morganne: -whisper-

OH SHUT UP!

Allison to Syd: I told you this was going to be amusing.

Morganne: Suka.

Allison: Hurtful!

- Syd laughs W/ Melody-

Chapter 4 Tracking Device

Morganne: Ok now lets find that nutcase.

Melody: How there's too many people.

Morganne: Told you.

Syd: So now what? I want to film Morganne!

Peter Pan: Are you girls looking for something?

Morganne: PETER PAN!

Syd: Shh..

Allison: We're looking for a nutcase.

Peter Pan: What nutcase?

Melody: The one with the hat.

Peter Pan: You mean the Hatter?

- Morganne laughs insanely-

Peter Pan: O_o

Allison: She's like that.

Melody: But do you know where the guy with the hat is?

Peter Pan: No.

Morganne: UGH!

Syd: All that arguing for nothing!

- Alice from a distance: HATTER!-

Morganne:

Syd: Oh god..

Morganne: FOUND HIM!1

Syd: ...!

- Morganne yanks Syd by the arm and marches to... Musical Chairs... :D

Syd: Help!

Melody: Should we follow them.

Allison: No.

Melody: Come on.

Chapter 5 Musical Chairs?

Morganne: Sit and listen to Ragtime Robert.

Syd: No.

Morganne: Then what do you want to do?...

Mad Hatter: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and the undecided - points to Alice -

Alice: HEY! That wasn't very nice.

- Mad Hatter sticks tongue out at Alice-

Mad Hatter: Any ways... Does anyone know what time it is?

- No one raises their hands-

- Mad Hatter looks at Allison - Do you?

Allison: No!

Mad Hatter to Melody: Do you?

Melody: Nope.

- Mad Hatter looks at Morganne, Morganne laughs insanely-

Mad Hatter: Not her... - walks away quickly-

- Mad Hatter walks up to Syd - Is that your friend? - Points to Morganne -

- syd stares for a minute-

Syd: Uhh I think so...

Mad Hatter: Very well then, you must know what time it is if she's your friend!

Syd : NO NO NO!

- Mad Hatter pulls Sydney out of the chair up to the miniature stage by the piano -

Mad Hatter: Can you tell everyone what time it is?

Syd: Everyone?...

Mad Hatter: YES EVERYONE! :D

Syd: ... ok... I guess.

Mad Hatter: What time is it?

- He stares at her like a stalker person -

- Moganne mouths to Syd " Musical chairs time ''

Syd: Musical Chairs time.?...

Mad Hatter: Yes! It is musical chairs time! Now go sit.

- Syd like runs to her chair-

Allison to Morganne: Thats Squishy?

Morganne: Yup I know its horrible..

- Ragtime Robert starts to play Whats this?-

Syd: Why Robert why!

Morganne: I'm officially happy now...

- The Mad Hatter starts to pull up people to play musical chairs-

Allison: Don't even think about it..

- he lets go of her arm-

Mad Hatter: Ok but go play.

Allison: No

Mad Hatter: GO PLAY D:

Allision:NO!

Mad Hatter: -_-

Allison: Fine!

- There is four more spots left-

Morganne: I'll play.

Mad Hatter: You will? Very well stand over there.

Syd: Crap!

Mad Hatter: :D

- Mad Hatter makes her play -

Melody: But what about the last two chairs?

Mad Hatter: ALICE!

Alice: Yes Mr. Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter: You must play with them.

Alice: I must?

Mad Hatter: Yes you must.

Alice: okay.

Mad Hatter: Attention everyone! I shall explain the rules now.. And Peter Pan will be my assistant for today. Everyone say " Hi Peter! "

Everyone: Hi Peter...

Mad Hatter: The rules of this game is... Robert, say hi to Robert

Everyone: Hi Robert...

Mad Hatter: ... He will play a song on his lovely piano but when he stops playing everyone has to sit! But as you notice there is one less chair than there is supposed to be. Whoever is still standing is the Un- Winner...

Morganne: That seems simple.

Mad Hatter: But!

Morganne, Syd, Allison, Melody: BUT?

Mad Hatter: Yes but, the un-winner has 3 choices that I shall give them to do.

Peter Pan: What about me?

Mad Hatter: Oh yes! You must stand over - moves Peter- over here and look pretty...

Peter Pan: Thats boring though.

Mad Hatter: Well to bad. On With The Game!

- Ragtime Robert plays A Very Merry Un- birthday-

Syd: Wait!

Mad Hatter: wait?

Syd: You need to take another chair away for an un-winner.

Mad Hatter: I see... - he takes away another chair - I'll play!

Syd: Dear god why!

Morganne: NOS!

Mad Hatter: On with the game!

- we all circle around the chairs like idiots while the mad hatter is behind morganne singing " a very merry unbirthday "

Morganne: Why Robert why?

- Robert stops playing the piano -

Mad Hatter: Sit!

- everyone sits down except... Syd-

Mad Hatter: We Have an Un- Winner!

- he pulls syd back up to the stage-

Syd: So now what do I have to do?

Mad Hatter: 1 you could tell a joke,2 tell a riddle, or 3 watch me do something stupid just kidding, 3 you could tap dance.

Syd: I'll tell a joke.

Mad Hatter: Very well then :D.

Syd: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Mad Hatter: Why?

Syd: To get to the other side!

Mad Hatter: - Fake- Hahaha... you're terribly boring you know.

Syd: Thats mean.

Mad Hatter: Get your crazy friend up here and tell a joke.

Morganne: NO!

Mad Hatter: Yes!

- he drags morganne up to the stage-

Morganne: You hate me don't you?

-Mad Hatter innocent smile- :D

Mad Hatter: Tell us all a joke!

Morganne: Knock, knock.

Mad Hatter: Who's there?

Morganne: Hatter.

Mad Hatter: Hatter who?

Morganne: Knock, knock.

Mad Hatter: Whos there?

Morganne: Hatter.

Mad Hatter: Hatter who?

Morganne: Knock, knock.

Mad Hatter: Who's there?

Morganne: Hatter.

Mad Hatter: Hatter who?

Morganne: Knock, knock.

Mad Hatter: Whos there?

Morganne: Hatter.

Mad Hatter: Hatter who?

Morganne: Knock, knock.

Mad Hatter: SWITCH!

- Alice comes up-

Morganne: Knock, knock.

Alice: Who's there?

Morganne: Alice.

Alice: Alice who?

Morganne: Alice, aren't you glad I didn't say hatter again?

- people laugh, hatter is upset, Alice is happy-

Mad hatter: I know I am. - to Allison- How many times can that girl say hatter?

Allison: More than she needs to.

Melody: About 100.

Syd: Or more.

Mad Hatter: Very Well Then. You may go sit now dear.

- Morganne goes sits-

Alice: HA HA I have a better fan than you do!

- people laugh-

Mad Hatter: Don't encourage her... Any ways that is your musical chairs for day. Lets give everyone a round of applesauce, applause, I can't talk today.

- people clap-

Mad Hatter to the four of us: How did you like playing musical chairs?

Morganne: It was horrible

Syd: Terrible

Melody: fun.. I guess.

Allison: stupid.

Mad Hatter: D:

- we laugh-

Mad Hatter: Oh very well then...

Allison: Is that all you can say?

Mad Hatter: I just say it because its better for me.

Allison to Melody: yeah right.

Mad Hatter: Well I must leave to the great beyond!

Morganne: Awws

Syd: Wheres the great beyond? - trying not to laugh-

Mad Hatter: Behind those doors. Well goodbye!

- he leaves-

- we all start laughing insanely -

Morganne: The great beyond!

Syd: yeah " behind the doors"

Allison: you guys take everything the wrong way don't you?

Melody: Yeah but its funny!

Morganne: And " better for him"...

- we keep laughing while people are staring at us -

Allison: So now what?

Syd: I don't know.

Melody: I wanna ride a roller coster!

Morganne: Me too!

Allison: Ok

Morganne: I know!

Syd: What?

Morganne: Lets go to the Haunted mansion, ok Allison?

Allison: Fine, besides I wanna watch Syd and Morganne freak out.

Melody: That would be funny.

Morganne: Well come on then!

Chapter 6 To the Haunted Mansion of Grimm Grinning Ghosts

-On the way there...-

Allison: Don't get too freaked out, Syd, it's all fake.

Syd:Oh,I'm sure it is.

-They see a pieece of pie.-

Syd:o0o!

Allison: Oh no.

Syd: PIE! Oh my gosh there is a pie and it is on DW's floor and it is awesome and I want to eats it because its pie and everyone likes pie inculding me and...

Allison: Am I the only normal person in DW?

- Allison takes the pie and shoves it in Syd's face-

Syd: -_-

- Morganne walks over-

Morganne: Did Syd find a pie?

Allison: Yup.

Morganne: And did you shove it in her face?

Allison: Maybe...

- Morganne points at Syd and laughs for a minute -

- syd slaps morganne-

Morganne: Ow!

- The Mad Hatter walks by -

Mad Hatter: Do I want to know?

Morganne: Yes.

syd: I found pie.

Allison: And I shoved it in her face.

Morganne: Do You have a towel?

Mad Hatter: A towel? I might , hold on.

- he searchs through his giant pockets for a towel -

Mad Hatter: No , but I do have a tissue - he tries to give syd a tissue, syd screams and hides behind me-

Mad Hatter: I tried.

Morganne: Oh we are going to the haunted mansion want to come?

Mad Hatter: Sure but I'll meet you there I don't want to follow you.

- he leaves-

Syd: I didn't take the tissue because it was in HIS pockets.

Morganne: I know, creepy dude tries to give you a tissue...

Mary Poppins: Do you need a towel?

Syd: YES SOMEONE I CAN TRUST!

- Mary Poppins gets a towel-

Mary Poppins: Here you are dear.

Syd: Thank you Mary Poppins.

Mary Poppins: Glad I could help.

Morganne: Oh Mary Poppins!

Mary Poppins: Yes Dear?

Syd: We're going to the haunted mansion want to come with?

Mary Poppins: Of corse.

At the Haunted Mansion...

Allison: This is it?

Morganne: Yeah, you dissapointed?

Allison: No.

Syd: Good.

Melody: Where's the hat guy

- Hatter dragging Alice from a distance -

Hatter: Alice you will come to the haunted mansion.

Alice: No I won't!

Morganne: Please Alice!

Syd: Yes please Alice.

Alice: Fine.

Everyone that has been talking besides Alice: YAY!

Random Guy: O_o

Alice: I know I have to deal with them.

Hatter: Them? Do you realize how annoying you are?

Alice: !

Hatter: You guys act like you care about her...

Allison: Yeah, yeah you're both annoying! Can we go inside now?

Syd: Where's Mary?

Mary Poppins: Something's come up dears I need to be a nanny for two annoying children... wait.

- Alice and Hatter wave-

Marry Poppins: Very well then. Spit spot.

Gater Keeper: Welcome to our haunted mansion. Please come in.

- we all walk inside-

Mad Hatter: Ah! It's a guy!

Random bystander: O_o

- Mad Hatter does this creepy smile -

Random bystander: Mommy! He scares me!

...

Ending of the ride

The mad Hatter and Alice screemed they're heads off while Morganne thought it was epic and Melody, Allison, and Mary Poppins were somewhere

Chapter 8 Exploring DW


End file.
